1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and their contents. More particularly, it relates to a ready-to-sell disposable container with palettes for mixing vehicle body repair filler materials packaged therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Body repair mechanics and others are required to mix body repair materials such as filler and hardener prior to application to the damaged area of the automobile or other item be repaired. At the present time pieces of cardboard boxes or pieces of metal are used as palettes for the mixing operation. Cardboard boxes are not often available. When available, they must be cut to the proper size and have the surface cleaned. When metal is used, it must be cleaned after use with lacquer thinner or by grinding if the mixture has hardened. Both of these methods of cleaning create air borne contaminants capable of causing irritation of the breathing passages and lungs as well as the possibility of causing more serious health problems. Thus, there is a need for a readily available and easily disposable supply of palettes for immediate use in mixing body repair materials and the like.